turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Moe Kano Invasion 3
The 3rd Moe Kano Invasion has not yet occurred. Moe Kano Invasion 3 was announced by the leader of the Moe Kano Army, @akemi, on August 24th. The set start date for Moe Kano Invasion 3 is August 30th at 11:30 PM EST according to the Meme Queen, @akemi. More will be posted as details are revealed. Numerous talks regarding MKI3 have surfaced every few months since the MKI2, which occurred no earlier than August 16, 2014, but no later than August 24, 2014. November Scare Of all of the attempted Moe Kano conquests, this one is the most poorly recorded. All is known is that it occurred on November 30th, 2014, and came very unexpectedly. It isn't known who initiated or who participated, but to be honest it was probably @kaneki, @akemi, and @Shuuya. Known Accounts "DONT BRING BACK MOE KANO" -- @star[1] "i show up and moe kano is back tfw"-- @tsumikimikan[2] February Revolution Certain users, whose roles in the original invasions are not known to this editor, openly discussed the possibility of an MKI3 occurring after 2015 CE began. From late February 21, 2015 into early February 22, 2015, these talks resurfaced, with outrages and pockets of civil disruption occurring among veteran Moe Kano Army militants. They were notably opposed by Queen Sayaka and the royal guard. Accounts of the uprising are spotty at best, due to the less populated nature of Turtleseed at the time, and the late hours of occurrence (ca. 11:00pm EST to 12:30am EST). With both communications down and few law enforcement officials present, chaos momentarily reigned and the oceans filled with lemonade as the revolutionaries sought to disestablish the newly regained social order of Turtleseed, regardless of whether a lasting, stable government could be propped up in its stead. August Anniversary Putsch Plotting and Duration As its title implies, this incarnation of the Moe Kano meme was orchestrated to coincide with the date of the creation of the Moe Kano meme and the first invasion. Of all of the invasions carried out in the name of Moe Kano, this attempt was by far the most muted. The August Anniversary Putsch was unintentionally invoked by Alannah (@akemi/@hornucifer) at ca. 4:00 PM EST in a seed reading "8/15 yall know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Moe Kano". The seed was posted after a reseed of Tyde's (@scissors) post of fanart honoring Kagepro/Heat Haze Day, so, @akemi's seed was intended as a joke, to guide followers into thinking she was going to post about Kagepro Day, only to then bring up the infamous meme, Moe Kano. Within the hour, the seed received 7 likes, 3 replies, and 7 reseeds. With many responses of concern and worry about a new Moe Kano outbreak to be seen by a new generation of seeders, @akemi frantically followed up her initial seed with several others stating that she was not giving her approval of a new Moe Kano invasion. Her words proved weak in the face of a small number of nostalgic Moe Kano Army enlistees who sought a return to the meme's glory days, even if it was only temporary. Within minutes, Queen Sayaka had taken note of approaching Moe Kano Army forces to her castle, and ex-Gen. @akemi requesting an audience with her. At ca. 5:00 PM EST, Kaneki (@bagel/@kaneki) changed their icon and the August Anniversary Putsch had begun. The third attempt at a genuine Moe Kano Invasion 3 only received active participation from users Kaneki and Shuu/Shiro (@trash)8, a fearsome duo who held all the power of Turtleseed in their moe eyes for but a blink. By ca. 9:00 PM EST, both users had had their fun with little lasting discussion regarding Moe Kano as a Shore Topic, reverted to their normal icons, and the Putsch was over. The Putsch's Failure There are several theories as to why this invasion came and went in the blink of a moe eye, the most important one being that too much time had passed between the past invasions, especially the original event, and the putsch, resulting in an overall loss of revolutionary fervor. Most who had raised their fists to fight for the first and second revolutions had long since gone into hiding or had established closer familial ties with the long-standing anti-Moe Kanoist government, headed by Queen Sayaka, whose armies had crushed every previous invasion. This trend occurred all across Turtleseed and the evolution of Moe Kano is an example of its effect. Through Moe Kano, the decline, growth, degeneration, and maturation of Turtleseed.com is seen. The Putsch failed even to gain the support of user @akemi, who is oft credited as turning the original meme into an all out digital conflict. She also purported herself to be the first to revert their icon to normal, marking the first invasion's end. In the sense, she was among the most conservative of the Moe Kano Army's generals. Therefore, there is a precedence to the fact that @akemi had perhaps always had some reservations about Moe Kano. @akemi was absent for the November Scare and February Revolution, however, by the August Putsch, she had grown to disapprove of the destruction wrought by Moe Kano and sought to ensure its end. She actively engaged a propaganda war against Moe Kano, making several seeds denouncing its legitimacy and placing her role in the original invasion at the forefront of her posts. It's also worth noting that this attempted invasion was largely done for the sake of nostalgia and perpetuating the meme as far as could be done, as opposed to the initial intrigue, shock, and overall protectiveness granted to the meme when it was first brought into this world. For that reason, this attempt was never intended to be lasting. It's nature was kairotic, as all Turtleseed discourse tends to be: to be commemorated on its anniversary, chuckled at, and moved on from. So it goes. True love conquers all. Reactions "moe kano revolution is at it again" -- @mario[3] "*logs in* *sees moe kano* *logs out*" -- @hanamura[3] "*sees moe kano* im deleting my account" -- @scissors[4] "why did a moe kano like my seed" -- @allenwalker[5] img "Mow Kano" -- @kaneki[6] "Moe Kano Invasion 1 Moe Kano Invasion 2 Moe Kano Invasion 2: Ep. II Scare Tactics Moe Kano Invasion 2: Ep. III Revolution Moe Kano Invas" -- @renamon[7] "moe kano invasion moe kano invasion: death and rebirth end of moe kano" -- @akari[8] Notes 8Not to be confused with @Shuuya, who created the original paper sketches of Moe Kano that were then adapted into a digitally edited image by Kaneki. @Shuuya had left Turtleseed at least 8 months prior to the August Putsch. Category:Meme Category:Event Category:Turtleseed History Category:War